This invention relates to a human waste treatment system for separating human waste into solid and liquid parts for subsequent treatment such as microbial decomposition treatment and/or activated sludge treatment.
Microbial decomposition and activated sludge treatments are two major known ways to treat human waste. The former method is now especially popular because with this method, decomposed solid parts of the waste can be used as organic fertilizers.
In the microbial decomposition treatment, if the liquid content of the waste is too high, the decomposition capability drops extremely. Conversely, too low a water content will result in reduced activity of microbes. It is therefore important to accurately control the treating temperature and humidity to maintain high microbe activity.
In the activated sludge treatment, if waste is introduced into a decomposition tank in an amount exceeding its treating capacity, growth of bacteria in the tank will slow down, thus resulting in a sharp drop in the decomposition capability. Part of the waste may thus be discharged untreated. Japanese patent publication 10-286566 discloses an activated sludge treatment system, which will be described in the description of the second embodiment of the present invention. Since waste is directly introduced into this system, large amounts of scam, flock and sludge are produced. Thus, this system needs many tanks and thus is costly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waste treatment system for separating human waste into solid and liquid parts for subsequent treatment such as microbial decomposition treatment and/or activated sludge treatment.